Amaryllidaceae
by Torri012
Summary: "John, lassen Sie es, Sie werden meine Lieblingsblume nie erraten!", kam es von Elizabeth, während sie über ihr zartes Sommerkleid strich und auf der Picknickdecke hin und herrutschte um eine angenehme Sitzposition zu finden.


**Short-Cut:** "John, lassen Sie es, Sie werden meine Lieblingsblume nie erraten!", kam es von Elizabeth, während sie über ihr zartes Sommerkleid strich und auf der Picknickdecke hin und herrutschte um eine angenehme Sitzposition zu finden.  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> -  
><strong>Charaktere:<strong> Sheppard, Weir  
><strong>Kategorie:<strong> UST  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G-6  
><strong>Author's<strong>**Note:** Tja, Idee über Blumen zu schreiben kam eigentlich von Anuna (auf Livejournal), da ich die Frage in den Raum geworfen habe, was ich schreiben soll für die Challenge…  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> MGM Television Entertainment

Amaryllidaceae

Vorsichtig bahnten sich die warmen Sonnenstrahlen durch die zarten Äste der Bäume, während ein leises Rauschen von Wasser in der Ferne zu hören war. Die Wiesen waren kunterbunt übersäht mit unzähligen Blumen und Gewächsen, deren Duft sich sanft durch die Umgebung schlich.

"Wie sieht es mit Veilchen aus?", begann John wieder und Elizabeth begann laut zu lachen.  
>"John, lassen Sie es, Sie werden meine Lieblingsblume nie erraten!", kam es von Elizabeth, während sie über ihr zartes Sommerkleid strich und auf der Picknickdecke hin und herrutschte, um eine angenehme Sitzposition zu finden.<br>Neugierig musterte John sie und zog die Augenbraue nach oben, was ihm ein verspieltes Grinsen von Elizabeth einbrachte.  
>"Tulpen!", brach es dann aus ihm. "Tulpen sind Ihre Lieblingsblumen!"<br>Lächelnd schüttelte Elizabeth den Kopf.  
>Er würde nie erraten, was ihre Lieblingsblumen waren. Elizabeth wunderte es, dass er das überhaupt wissen wollte, doch eine so leichte Konversation störte sie an einem schönen Tag wie heute nicht.<br>John hatte sie aufs Festland mitgenommen, da er der Meinung war, es würde ihr gut tun. Anfangs hatte sie nicht mitkommen wollen, doch als er dann mit einem Picknickkorb vor ihrer Quartiertüre stand und sie zwang, sich umzuziehen, hatte sie einfach nicht mehr auskommen können.  
>Seit einer Stunde saßen sie nun schon auf dieser idyllischen Wiese auf dem Festland in einsamer Stille. Das einzige was zu hören war, war das Singen der Vögel und das Rauschen des unweit gelegenen Baches. Hin und wieder schlich sich eine sanfte Brise Wind durch die nahe gelegenen Bäume und ließ die grünen Blätter leise rascheln.<br>Elizabeth genoss es in vollen Zügen, dass John sie hierzu überredet hatte.  
>"Orchideen?", bohrte John nach und warf ihr einen lockenden Blick zu.<br>"John, wieso wollen Sie überhaupt wissen, was meine Lieblingsblume ist?", versuchte Elizabeth ihn von seiner sinnlosen Raterei abzulenken.  
>"Nun ja…", begann er und rückte ein kleines Stück näher zu ihr.<br>"Damit ich weiß, was ich Ihnen zum Geburtstag schenken kann!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und Elizabeth begann beinahe zu schaudern, da sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Ohr spüren konnte.  
>Überrascht drehte sie ihren Kopf zu John, wobei sie feststellen musste, dass er näher war als erahnt. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie kurz, ehe sie mit ihrem Kopf ein kleines Stück zurückging.<br>Sie konnte ihr Herz pochen hören, da er näher war als je zuvor, was Elizabeth ganz nervös werden ließ. Er war ein äußerst attraktiver Mann und es tat keiner Frau gut, diesen verdammt nahe bei sich zu haben, vor allem nicht, wenn es nicht mehr als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen gab. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass es mehr gab, doch die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, erlaubte dies nicht.  
>Verunsichert und nervös zwang sich Elizabeth ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und John lehnte sich zurück.<br>"Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich Ihnen einen Kaktus schenke, oder?"  
>Er setzte einen treuherzigen Blick auf, so als ob er darunter leiden würde, wenn er ihr einen Kaktus schenken müsste. Er hob die Augenbraue an und wartete auf Elizabeths Antwort.<br>"Na schön!", ergab sich diese. "Narzissen! Narzissen sind meine Lieblingsblumen."  
>Fragend runzelte John die Stirn, da er noch nie etwas von Narzissen gehört hatte. Sein Blick verriet, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie sprach.<br>"Narzissen sind Blumen, die hauptsächlich in alpinen Regionen wachsen. Sie haben einen langen, dünnen Stiel und eine große, weiße Blüte", erklärte sie ihm.  
>Mit einem leisen "Oooh!" lauschte er ihr.<br>Alpine Regionen? Wo zum Kuckuck sollte er diese Blumen denn herbekommen, hier in einer anderen Galaxie?  
>Unzufrieden zog er die Nase nach oben und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Sonne, um die Wärme zu genießen und von diesem Thema wegzukommen.<br>Nach einer Weile des Schweigens begann Elizabeth das Essen aus dem Korb zu nehmen und platzierte es auf der Decke.  
>"John, Sie brauchen mir keine Narzissen zum Geburtstag schenken. Ein Kaktus ist klasse!", versuchte sie ihn zu ermuntern, doch John reagierte nicht. "John, Sie wissen ganz genau, dass Sie mir gar nichts schenken müssen!"<br>Er starrte weiterhin in die Sonne, ehe er aufstand und meinte: "Ich … ich muss mal… pinkeln!"  
>Er deutete mit dem Finger kurz in der Gegend herum und Elizabeth nickte still. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er mit ihren Lieblingsblumen nicht zufrieden war. Langsam stapfte er vom Picknickplatz davon und Elizabeth blickte ihm kurz nach.<br>Als John wieder zurückkam, hatte er einen kleinen Strauß weißer Blumen in den Händen und ein großes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Überrascht sah Elizabeth zu John hoch, der gerade dabei war, sich zu setzen. Zögerlich hielt er ihr den Strauß hin und sah sie verträumt an.  
>"D-Die sind wunderschön!", stotterte Elizabeth und blickte John an, welcher ganz zufrieden mit sich zu sein schien. Lange Blumen mit einem schlanken Stängel und einer weißen, großen Blüte hatte er am Rande des Waldes gefunden, was also nur Narzissen sein konnten.<br>"Danke", murmelten sie und schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Dass es jedoch Margariten und keine Narzissen waren, musste John ja nicht wissen…

- Fin -


End file.
